


最远最近的人 09 - T Side（片段）

by loveiskk



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskk/pseuds/loveiskk





	最远最近的人 09 - T Side（片段）

堂本刚用手探向自己的下身，握住了半 硬的器 官。

他放纵自己想象着光一的手的触感，想象着他轻柔而低沉的嗓音，开始轻轻的套 弄。

难以言喻的舒适又难受的感觉从他身体的内部升腾起来，刚在洁白而柔软的床单上蜷缩着身体。

“嗯……嗯……”

他发出了细碎的喘息，和小动物一般的呢喃。

窗外的绵绵的春雨仿佛把世界隔绝于外，刚轻轻地皱起眉头，睫毛像蝴蝶的翅膀一般颤动起来，沉溺于情 欲的旋涡之中。

 

 

忽然间，一阵急促而刺耳的门铃响起。

刚缓缓地睁开了还沾染着欲求的眼睛，还喘着气，无奈地把头埋在柔软的床褥之间，打算当一只鸵鸟。

但是门外的人似乎并没有打算放过他，短暂地停下片刻后，又飞快地响了起来。

刚重重地叹了一口气，他很后悔今天早上没有看晨间节目的星座运程预测。

今天他的运势一定写着诸事不宜！

最后只能无奈地拖着虚弱又敏感的身体，撑着去开门。


End file.
